


A Pocket Watch's Inner Workings

by Somski (pixelk1)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon, after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelk1/pseuds/Somski
Summary: Wilam always considered himself a researcher, a scientist, and a detective. He had lived in the goblin city his whole life but when curiosity brought him within the labyrinth's walls, a brush with the goblin king himself turned Wilam's world sideways. Wilam will find out if curiosity will be his undoing.





	1. Prologue

_My dearest, this labyrinth is not what it seems. There are people, good people, who build their homes in its walls. Here stalks the broken and tired, the weak and dim-witted, but they are people just as we are: you and I. The goblins that live in the city, the worms in the walls, eyestalks and hands, all are free lives in the eyes if the goblin king but still, I wonder our purpose._

_They say a great creature wanders the north-western reaches of the labyrinth. I have gone to investigate the claims of a beast that destroys everything in its path. Its roars echo down the corridors of our most beloved and hated labyrinth. They say the minotaur will only appear for those most worthy, or those stupid enough to go looking for a fight. It is a great beast of a bull-like nature with horns that curve about its head as though they are a lyre without strings. The darkness of its skin is covered in a fine fur and it stands tall on two legs. I have seen drawings of the beast, and descriptions like so, but never the being itself. I wonder if it can talk or if it shall be simply a mute creature, intent on that of its own instincts. I suppose the only way to find out is contact._

\--the final letter sent to Wilam’s wife, copied from his research journal.


	2. Chapter 1

Wilam was a stout goblin of about a yetis foot in height. He had a broad nose and small eyes that required spectacles to see. Wilam considered himself once a cowardly and selfish goblin but since meeting his Xena was no longer. He fought with a broadsword strapped to his side. Broad so that he would be able to see the glint of its metal in the moonlight. 

 

Wilam was a researcher, a scientist, and a detective. He had lived in the goblin city beyond the labyrinth but his work had brought him into its walls. So there he was: stepping over the crumbling stones and branches fallen to the ground. He was circumnavigating the bog of eternal stench. His eyes may be weak but his nose was impeccable, even by goblin standards. 

 

He grumbled to himself, something about his wee legs and gnarled hands lacking purchase on the stone floor. As he struggled to move a large branch in his way, he continued his grumbling until he had to stop suddenly, aware that he was not alone. A small goblin was surveying him from the top of one of the walls. The goblin sat cross-legged, had fluffy ears, a tail, and two beady eyes.

 

“Can I help you?” Wilam asked.

 

“I am not the one who looks like he needs help in this situation,” the goblin replied. 

 

The goblin on the wall had a much higher voice, almost squeaky. Wilam found it grating. He turned back to the log and tried dragging it to the side. It would not budge no matter how hard Wilam pulled, pushed, or yelled at it.

 

The other goblin stood and slid down the slanted wall, “Try pushing,” she offered but made no move to assist.

 

Wilam sighed and stopped to wipe his hands on his coat. The coat was brown so it barely showed the grub that it was inevitably covered in. Wilam prided himself on being tidy for a goblin, but days in the labyrinth had taken its toll on his outfit. 

 

The goblin behind him leapt onto the branch and turned to look at Wilam.

 

“I'm Fen,” she said in her squeaky voice, “Where are you off to?”

 

“The North-Western path.”

 

Fen giggled and Wilam frowned, “How about I magic this log away and send you to your death?”

 

“If you've got magic why didn't you offer it earlier?” Wilam retorted irritably, ignoring the death comment.

 

Fen tucked her fox-like face down into her neck and placed her hands together, eyes trained down on her fur covered paws. Fen rubbed her hands together and sparks began to dance around her. She thrust her hands forth and the log was blasted out of the way as though a gust of wind had rushed through the corridor. Wilam sighed a long sigh. 

 

“There you are,” Fen said with a smile.

 

Wilam began down the path.

 

“You're welcome!” She called at Wilam’s retreating figure. 

 

A short while later Wilam pulled his pocket watch from his coat. It was one of his prized possessions. Wilam ran a thumb over the cover and leaned against the wall. The watch showed the time on one side and when flipped over became a compass. A wonderful little engraving of his initials were on the lid of the watch and a sketch of his Xena was on the inner cover. 

 

“Shiny,” Fen commented and Wilam flinched.

 

She was standing on the wall again and Wilam was forced to look directly up to see Fen. She was looking straight down at him, bent over at the hips so that her hair fell down and cast a shadow over Wilam.

 

Wilam flipped the watch over, inspected the compass needle, and quickly pocketed the piece. 

 

“Why are you following me?”

 

Fen giggled her annoying giggle again, “How do you know I'm following you? I simply need to go in the same direction as you. Moving that log was not for you. I needed it moved as well.”

 

Wilam stuck his tongue in his cheek, “Alright. You go ahead then.”

 

Wilam pushed a hand out towards the path, palm flat and fingers pointed toward the sky. Fen looked down the path, shrugged, and hopped down. As she slid to a stop Wilam stuck his arms out to prevent her from colliding into him. She scurried down the path.

 

When she was further down, she paused and turned around, raising a hand to show the pocket watch in it. She winked and Wilam gasped.

 

“Catch me if you can!” she yelled.

 

Wilam drew his sword but she was already running. Wilam rushed after her. She turned corners that Wilam could barely see and hopped over logs that Wilam struggled to traverse. Still, she seemed to be playing more than anything, as though she didn't actually intend to disappear with the watch.

 

Eventually, they came to a split in the path and Fen was leaning against the stones where the path turned to two corridors.

 

“Who's the girly in the drawing?” she asked.

 

Wilam was bent double, hands on knees, gasping for breath.

 

“That's...my...Xena..”

 

Fen said, “She’s ugly.”

 

“The ugliest girl around,” Wilam agreed.

 

“You're perfect for each other,” Fen replied, holding the watch up, “Here.”

 

Fen tossed the watch to Wilam and he stumbled forward to catch it. He looped it to his belt securely and popped it into his pocket.

 

“If you take it one more time,” Wilam threatened, “You soon wont have hands to pickpocket with.”

 

Fen made an “ooh” noise, holding her fingers up to her mouth in mock fear. Wilam pointed his sword at Fen.

 

“I mean it. I'll-”

 

They were interrupted by the ground rumbling. Fen lost her footing and fell to the floor with a thump. Wilam spread his stance wide and held his sword his both hands, turning his head side to side to see where the rumbling was coming from. From the left path came a roar and Fen stood bolt upright.

 

“The minotaur!” she exclaimed.

 

“You've seen it?”

 

“Never but few things make that sound I assure you!”

 

She scrambled backwards and clapped her hands together, generating sparks once again. Wilam turned to the left and readied his sword.

 

“You're going to need more than that slab of metal,” Fen spit.

 

“My slab of metal has protected me more times than I can count.”

 

“You must not be able to count very high.”

 

Another roar sounded and Fen thrust her hands toward the path. A beam of light flared from her hands down and out of sight. It made contact with something and Wilam saw a small explosion. Another roar sounded and the path shook violently. Thud noises came from the corridor in a rhythmic motion like footsteps.

 

Wilam adjusted his glasses as they had slipped down his nose with each shake. When he pushed them up he could make out the appearance of a tall creature with horns.

 

“It  _ is  _ the minotaur!” he gasped.

 

Fen readied another bolt and Wilam held a hand out.

 

“Do not make it angrier.”

 

The minotaur, which was standing on its two hind legs, dropped its hands down to the ground so it was on four. It roared again and began charging.

 

“Wilam!” Fen shouted and readied another bolt.

 

“No!” 

 

It was too late. The bolt streaked towards the advancing Minotaur and hit it square in the head. It lost its footing and fell, sliding forward with a bellow. When it stopped sliding, it made a weak sound, and fell still.

 

Wilam rounded on Fen, “What have you done?”

 

“Saved your life?” Fen replied.

 

Wilam ran towards the minotaur and fell to his knees, sliding to a stop by its head. The minotaur was still alive but its head was smoking where the beam had made contact. It opened its eyes and huffed. The warmth from its nostrils fogged up Wilam’s glasses and he pushed them onto his forehead.

 

“Oh you poor creature,” he said, placing a hand in its temple, just below it's right horn.

 

The minotaur opened its mouth and wailed in pain.

 

“Can you speak?”

 

Fen had snuck up behind Wilam and her shadow cast across the minotaur’s face. Its eyes bugged and it tried to roll away from her.

 

“Oh dear,” a voice from behind them said.

 

Fen and Wilam turned to see a man standing over them. He had large spiked hair and wore a long, sweeping coat. He held glass balls in his hand and was turning them around. It was none other than the goblin king himself.

 

“You know,” he said, “I don't usually come down here but this is quite the defeat my minotaur has faced.”

 

Wilam stood and bowed, “My king.”

 

Jareth waved a hand and said “No need for formalities. This is unofficial business I'm afraid. I placed the minotaur in here to protect something quite dear to me. It's unfortunate how quickly it was defeated.”

 

Fen swallowed, “I did not realize it was of your creation, your highness.”

 

“Its life means little to me. What I am interested in is why you two are up here?”

 

“I am a researcher,” Wilam replied, pulling a small booklet from his pocket and holding it out. His eyes were downcast as he had heard it was a bad idea to look the goblin king right in the eyes.

 

Jareth took the booklet with one gloved hand and flipped through it. It was filled with sketches and notes about the various creatures in the labyrinth.

 

“How thorough,” Jareth said.

 

Wilam could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

 

“I have made my decision,” The goblin king continued, “The pair of you will accompany me to the castle.”

 

“And the creature?” Fen asked.

 

Jareth looked at where its miserable body lay and he flicked his wrists. A crunch noise sounded and the beast lay still. He had snapped its neck with magic.

 

Jareth took one of the glass balls and let it fall to the ground. As it shattered the glass shards splayed across the ground and under Wilam and Fen’s feet. The glass swirled around and made a sort of disk that lifted then off the ground and they floated towards the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy Fen and Wilam! Gosh, they're fun to write.


	3. Chapter 2

Fen sipped from her cup. The goblin king was standing facing away from Wilam and Fen, peering out the window at the city below. When they had arrived the king’s chambers had been filled with goblins all causing a ruckus but Jareth had ordered them out and the chamber was eerily quiet aside from the sound of Fen drinking.

 

“How long have you two been wandering the labyrinth?” He asked, still turned away from them.

 

Wilam had been looking at his cup and saucer, inspecting the dainty things. They seemed so delicate and not-at-all what he had expected the goblin king to drink from, though the king himself was more elegant than the goblins in the city. Wilam looked up just as Jareth turned and their eyes met. Wilam looked away quickly and Jareth quirked a well-groomed eyebrow. 

“I’ve been going in and out of the labyrinth since I was a child,” he answered honestly, “But not until I was an adult did I attempt to...chart it.”

 

Fen scoffed, “One cannot ‘chart’ the labyrinth!”

 

“I can try,” Wilam shot back.

 

Fen began to form a reply, fox-face painted with annoyance, but Jareth held up a hand and the pair stilled.

 

“She is right, you know. The labyrinth is a terribly complicated beast. she moves and shifts, sheds her skin like a snake and regrows destroyed parts like a plant. One can try to contain her, but that would be so...so  _ simplistic _ .”

 

“But that just makes me wonder about it more,” Wilam replied, “Every question must have an answer.”

 

Jareth chuckled, “Spoken like a true researcher.”

 

Wilam felt pleased at the compliment then wondered if it really was a compliment at all. Jareth was just like the labyrinth, he thought, just as complicated. He brought his cup to his lips.

 

“Still, I would like to see you try.”

 

“Try what?” Wilam asked, cup just below his mouth.

 

“To chart the labyrinth of course!” Jareth exclaimed, sweeping an arm out to the window and the city and of course, the labyrinth beyond that.

 

Wilam choked on his tea, which was in retrospect the only way that movement could have ended. He spluttered and coughed a little more, setting down his cup with a little scrape as it touched the saucer.

 

Fen looked between the pair and grinned maniacally. She chugged her tea and set her cup down too, wiping a furry arm across her mouth where the tea had spilled over the corners.

 

Jareth glanced at her and said, “How does your friend assist your conquest?”

 

“I’m not really his friend,” Fen explained.

 

Wilam nodded, “You see, she was headed up the North-West passage and we ran into each other.”

 

“And what were you looking for up there?” Jareth asked, turning to her.

 

Fen sucked in her lower lip and hummed before saying “I was going to see an old friend.”

 

Jareth looked at her for a moment and nodded, making a tiny ‘humph’ noise, clearly not believing what she said.

 

“Well, I would like you two to begin charting down at the south end. Make your way back here and then work on the sides. That is,  _ if  _ you manage to make it back here I suppose.”

 

Fen frowned, “I’m not involved in this though. I just met Wilam today and I have no intentions on helping.”

 

“Then hinder him for all I care,” Jareth said, leaning against the wall and placing a finger on his chin, “Just go.”

 

He flapped his hands at them and Wilam stood. He bowed deeply to the goblin king and made for the door. Fen followed suit and they pulled the doors open. Unbeknownst to the pair, in the room beyond Jareth’s private chambers a large number of goblins had gathered and had been pressing their ears against the door trying to hear the proceedings within. Wilam frowned as they pulled the doors open and surveyed the many goblins attempts at pretending they had not been eavesdropping but ultimately did not care enough to do anything about it. Instead, he headed for the stairs down to the castle’s main floor and out onto the steps in front of the castle.

 

Fen followed him, saying, “So how will we do this?”

 

Wilam turned to her and said, “There is no ‘we,’ Fen. I don’t know why you were in that passage at the same time as I was, but I have no intentions on sticking around and actually charting the damn labyrinth. It could take years. I’ve already been wandering the passages long enough to know that it will.”

 

“Then what  _ are  _ you going to do, wise-guy?”

 

Wilam planted one hand on his hip and the other dug into his pocket for his watch. He pulled out the watch, ran a thumb over the initials and flipped it over to look at the compass side. The needle’s red tip pointed directly at himself, as he faced away from the castle which was as north as the labyrinth went.

 

Fen frowned at him, realization dawning, “You aren’t going after whatever the king was hiding from us, are you?” she hissed.

 

Wilam looked around and hissed back, “Keep it down, will you?”

 

Fen gasped, furry fingers clawing at her mouth. Several goblins at the base of the steps looked up at them curiously. Wilam smiled diplomatically and the goblins scowled back.

 

“Look,” Wilam said miserably, “I’m going home and then tomorrow I’m heading back up to the passage and I’m going to find whatever the goblin king is hiding from us. It must be important enough to hide away and it must be precious enough to him that he wants to keep it hidden. Precious enough that he put a minotaur in the way and came down when it was killed. I may not be brave, or courageous, but-”

 

“You forgot smart,” Fen interrupted.

 

Wilam gave her a nasty look and she shrugged.

 

“What I am is curious and I’m going to find his secret one way or another, mark my words.”

 

“I’m coming with you,” Fen announced.

 

Wilam looked confused, “What? Why?”

 

Fen sighed and looked at the sky a moment. It was a murky red and brown colour like so many other things in their world. The labyrinth had a sort of way of sucking the colours out of everything so they ended up muted shades of brown, black, and other dark colours, accented with a shimmer that never seemed to go away.

 

She turned back to him and said, “Well you almost died today and I guess if you’re going back there, it’ll probably come up again. I might as well keep up my streak of saving you! Come on, let’s go to your house. I want to meet your Xena.”

 

Fen grabbed his arm and pulled him down the steps. Wilam opened his mouth to protest, then closed it and instead began the walk to his house. The streets of the goblin city were crowded and narrow. The houses were small, like the people, and came in all sorts of shapes, just like their inhabitants. They passed carts of vegetables and crowds of goblins chasing crowds of chickens. More than once did Fen have to push Wilam out of the way of falling debris which annoyed Wilam as it added to the list of favours he felt he owed her.

 

They arrived at Wilam’s house shortly after. It was larger than most other houses in the city as it was on the outskirts where the houses actually had small yards. Inside it was dark and at first there was little noise. The door to their backyard was open and Wilam smiled.

 

“She must be out back working.”

 

“Working?”

 

Wilam dropped his bag by the door and scooted over to the backdoor. He opened it just as a hammer was brought down on the side of a sword. Xena was in the backyard, face covered in a mask, hammer in one hand, scorching hot tongs in another, with a sword splayed across the anvil in front of her.

 

“Fen, meet Xena. She forged my sword!”

 

“She looks a lot daintier in the picture,” Fen replied.

 

Xena hit the sword again and stuffed it into a bucket of water. Steam rose into the air around her. She pulled the mask off and turned to them. Without her mask a bush of hair fluffed outwards around her head and she grinned a toothy grin.

 

“Welcome home, dumpling!” she said, dropping her tools on the workbench. 

 

Wilam rushed forward and planted a kiss on her sweaty face, “Glad to be back!”

 

Fen made a face and Wilam turned to her, sticking out a hand, “This is Fen. She saved my life.”

 

“Well then, thank you Fen. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Fen said, “Likewise.”

 

“I’m never sure when my Wilam is going to return home so I’m afraid I have no food for you currently.”

 

“That’s alright,” Fen said, “We just ate.”

 

Xena raised her thick eyebrows and said, “Is that so?”

 

“About that,” Wilam replied, hand on his chin, “I’m leaving again soon but we need to make some...preparations. Come inside and I’ll explain.”

 

Intrigued, Xena tidied her work space. She arranged her tools on the bench, doused the furnace, and followed the pair inside. She lit a lamp by the kitchen and the three of them gathered around the main table.

 

“We were just at the castle and had an audience with the goblin king,” Wilam began.

 

Xena gasped and Fen nodded. Wilam explained the circumstances that had arisen, causing the king to appear to them and how they were transported.

 

“Thank you for protecting my Wilam,” Xena said, patting Fen on the arm, “I’ll be honest, I did think that the ‘saved his life’ comment was a joke but I’m glad you were around.”

 

Fen smiled reassuringly. Wilam went on to explain his plan of returning to the north western passage the following day. Xena looked unconvinced.

 

“I can’t let this chance pass,” Wilam said.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand. The king clearly doesn’t want you to find whatever is there, so why do you want to still?”

 

“It is my duty as a scientist, a researcher, and a detective to find out,” Wilam replied gravely.

 

Xena narrowed her eyes, “And you can’t let it pass just this once?”

 

Wilam looked at Fen. Fen looked at Wilam.

 

“No.”

 

Xena sighed and said, “I knew that there might come a day when this happened. My Wilam, you know I am not a fighter, just a blacksmith, so I will not accompany you, but I give you my blessing and my tools to fight with.”

 

Wilam let out a tiny gasp of breath, “Thank you my Xena.”

 

She said, “You two better get some rest. You’ll want to leave the city early in the morning if you want to go unnoticed. Fen, you can sleep down here. We have a bedroll in storage for you.”

 

Fen thanked them and Wilam went to get the bedroll.

 

“I am putting an incredible amount of trust in you,” Xena said to Fen once Wilam was gone.

 

“I know. I won’t let you down.”

 

Xena said, “Thank you.”

 

They went to bed. Fen on the bedroll on the floor, and Wilam and Xena upstairs, making plans and sorting the supplies they would need for the journey. 


	4. Chapter 3

“Are you ready?”

 

Fen held out her short rapier, thrusting it forward and back, feet scooting along the grass in the yard. She brought her feet together and held the sword up, turning it back and forth in the sunlight so that it glinted.

 

“I still don’t really see why I need this sword,” she said.

 

Xena said, “It’s just a precaution, dear.”

 

“My magic has never failed me yet.”

 

Wilam flapped a hand and added, “And that’s all well and good but like my Xena said, it’s just a precaution.”

 

Fen shrugged and sheathed the sword. Wilam shrugged on his backpack and strapped his sword to his waist as well. He planted a kiss on Xena’s cheek and turned to Fen.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

They went back through the house and out onto the street. Xena stood in the doorway and waved them off. They made their way to the outskirts of the city on the western side and navigated through the gate to the labyrinth. Two-headed guards stood on either side of the gate and nodded to Wilam as he passed.

 

“Where are you off to today?” one of them asked.

 

“I’ve heard of a new plant in the north regions. I’d like the find it and gather a sample.”

 

One of the guard’s heads turned to the other and said, “Hear that? Dr. Wilam wants to eat some plants.”

 

“I’m not going to  _ eat _ it and I’m not a doctor.”

 

The other head replied “Why would he do that?”

 

The first head said, “I don’t know. Ask him!”

 

Head two turned to Wilam and asked, “Why are you going to eat it?”

 

Wilam looked frustrated and Fen placed a hand on his back, lightly pushing him forward.

 

“Ignore them,” she murmured.

 

Wilam and Fen made their way through the gate. The guards heckling stopped as the gate closed behind them. Wilam let out a breath and forged onwards.

 

“The north western path is only a few hours walk if we can find our way easily.”

 

He produced a book from his coat pocket and opened it to a creased page that folded out. A rough sketch of the labyrinth was on the page and he located the western gate of the city. He traced a finger over the path north and he turned to Fen who was looking over his shoulder. She nodded and they began walking. They paused every once in a while to move branches from the path. The stone paths of the labyrinth were constantly being overgrown with weeds, trees, and other plant life. Soon they came across the place where the minotaur had been. All that was left on the path was a stain but there was no minotaur in sight.

 

“Where could it have gone?” Fen asked, dropping to her knees to brush a hand over the stain that had seeped into the dirt.

 

Wilam looked around, pushing his spectacles up his nose, “I’m sure some goblins came along and took its meat.”

 

“I hadn’t thought of that,” she said.

 

“We should keep moving.”

 

Soon down the path the stone walls on either side of them opened up into a copse of trees in the middle of a clearing. The stones ran in a circle around the copse, creating a basin that they stood in. A path continued on the other side. Amongst the branches were a few animals: birds, and a strange creature hanging upside down. The creature was covered in thick, wiry fur except for its face which was red as a beet. It appeared to be asleep.

 

“What a strange creature,” Wilam whispered. 

 

“Thank you,” the creature said.

 

Wilam jumped. The creature had not moved at all. It’s mouth had remained closed along with its eyes.

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Speak.”

 

The creature’s beet red face grew a lazy smile across it, but still it did not move at all besides that.

“When I sleep, I dream, and in my dreams, I speak. You are hearing me through it.”

 

Wilam gasped, “Extraordinary!”

 

From his coat he pulled his book again along with a small pen. He licked its tip and flipped to a new page.

 

“And what do you call yourself?” he asked excitedly.

 

The creature slowly, very slowly, turned its face to Wilam.

 

“I have no name, I am just me. But some call me the Phanty.”

 

Wilam squatted down and braced his book on his knee, scribbling furiously.

 

“I’m not sure we have time for this,” Fen said.

 

The Phanty said cryptically, “When does one have time really?”

 

It began to sway in the breeze. It’s long legs had hooked claws on the end which were curled around the branch. The birds in the trees were eerily quiet. No chirping noises or anything.

 

“And it seems like you sleep a lot,” Wilam said, glancing back and forth from his book to the Phanty, trying to capture it’s likeness, “Do you dream always?”

 

“I do not sleep always,” the Phanty replied, “For I must wake to feed and I’m getting a little hungry.”

 

“Perhaps we can share some food with you?” Wilam said, “If you’ll allow me to ask a few more questions.”

 

The Phanty replied, “I cannot speak when I am awake unfortunately, but I am getting hungrier.”

 

Fen frowned, trying to draw her sword stealthily, “What do you eat?”

 

“Lots of things,” the Phanty responded, “Like birds.”

 

Fen looked around at the birds in the trees. They were not moving because they were petrified which Fen had just realised.

 

“Wilam,” she warned, “Do not look into its eyes.”

 

The Phanty’s smile widened, “Oh now don’t be like that!” and its eyes snapped open right as Fen closed hers.

 

Wilam shut his too, and reached for his sword. She began to rub her hands together but a weight hit her chest and she fell to the ground. The Phanty bit or clawed into her shoulder, she couldn’t tell which, and she clapped her hands on its head as a current ran through her hands. The Phanty yelped, falling to the ground.

 

She opened her eyes as slits and saw the Phanty on the mossy ground. Wilam turned, glasses pushed up to his forehead, and he ran a sword through the Phanty’s chest. The Phanty screeched and the birds in the tree suddenly became unpetrified and they took to the sky with chirps, many wings flapping.

 

The Phanty flopped to the ground and lay still. Fen and Wilam were both breathing hard.

 

“Is your shoulder okay?” Wilam asked.

 

Fen reached a hand up to her shoulder and felt blood there, “It’s nothing.”

 

Wilam reached into his pack and brought out a bandage. He helped her wrap her shoulder. The bandage went under her arm and around to the back.

 

“It’ll keep the blood in at least, but we’ll need it looked at. Let’s go back to the city.”

 

Fen shook her head, “Don’t be thick, Wilam.”

 

Wilam looked confused, “But…”

 

“We’re too close to turn back now.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive. Let’s go.”

 

Wilam carefully covered the Phanty’s head with his handkerchief and left it there.They walked through the copse of trees to the path on the other side of the clearing. The path had hedges on either side that grew thick enough that they could not be sliced through. They continued down the path until trees replaced the hedges. The path opened again into a forested area.

 

“How much further to you think this path goes?” Fen asked.

 

“I don’t know. I can’t see the castle anymore. I don’t know how far we are compared to it,” Wilam replied, peering through the branches of the trees to his right. 

 

They wandered through the trees, listening to the sounds of the birds and other creatures among the leaves. Fen stopped and Wilam turned to see what she was looking at. There in the trees was what looked like a tomb. The overgrown entrance was covered in moss, but it was unmistakably a door.

 

“Is that it?” Fen asked.

 

Wilam looked at Fen and frowned, “There’s only one way to find out really.”

 

Fen touched her shoulder lightly and nodded. Together, they began to walk towards the door. 


	5. Chapter 4

Wilam and Fen heaved the door open. It revealed a dark staircase that led downwards. Wilam went first and immediately upon stepping onto the first step, the temperature dropped. The stairs smelled musty and the walls were cool to the touch. Far off there was the slight sound of trickling water.

 

They descended the stairs slowly, trying not to slip on the stones beneath their feet which had been worn smooth by water and time. The darkness felt all engrossing.

 

Wilam whispered, “Can you light a flame for us to see with?”

 

Just as he said it a light from somewhere in the depths flared to life. Wilam and Fen jumped, waited a few seconds, and realised that it would not hurt them. At least, for now.

 

“Where is that coming from?” Fen asked, squinting down the stairs.

 

The light had no immediately obvious source except that they could see the bottom of the stairs and the light that flared beyond it. They stepped further and reached the bottom of the stairs. A shiver ran down Wilam’s spine and he felt that he did not want to step onto the floor.

 

“What are you waiting for?”

 

“Something doesn’t feel right.”

 

Fen hummed and squinted around. Neither Fen nor Wilam had very good eyesight so they did not see anything out of the ordinary (except for just about everything in that situation.) The room at the bottom of the stairs was actually a long hall with pillars holding the roof up. It was quite large and not at all what one would expect to be at the base of a strange tomb in the middle of a forest.

 

Fen stepped off the last step and into the room. When she stepped, she stumbled on a small wire at the base of the stairs. A whistling sound was heard and she dropped to the ground, right as an arrow came flying at her head. It bounced off the stone wall on the other side of where her head had been moments before. Fen looked at the arrow in stunned silence.

 

“Okay, so we need to look around for booby-traps apparently,” Wilam said.

 

“Apparently.”

 

They spread out, looking up and down the walls, along the floor, and being ever so careful about where they stepped. The further along the hall they went, the closer they got to the mysterious light source. Fen beckoned Wilam over to her and pointed to an opening in the wall. Light spilled from it like ink. 

 

“This must be it,” she said, “There is no other way out except for the stairs.”

 

Fen checked the doorway for more traps and when she had disabled them, they went around the corner, weapons poised at the ready. Inside they found a small pool of water set into the floor with warm, orange light filtering from its depths. They stepped closer and peered down into it. Something was at the bottom.

 

They looked at each other. Wilam wondered if the thing at the bottom was what they were searching for, but he wasn’t sure.

 

“I can’t swim,” Fen said.

 

“I can but I’m not sure this is it.”

 

“How can it not be? There is nothing else here.”

 

Wilam shook his head, “I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right.”

 

They looked at the pool of water again and Wilam said, “I suppose I’ll have to try anyway.”

 

He removed his pack, coat, socks, and shirt, leaving his trousers on as he was self-conscious about Fen being there. He dipped his toe in the water and it felt warm and soupy. 

 

“Is it okay?” Fen asked worriedly.

 

“Warm,” he said, and plunged into its depths.

The light source at its base had seemed closer than it appeared. He swam down a few feet and realised he still had a ways to go. He kicked harder and reached out his hand, mouth squeezed shut to prevent air from escaping his lips. His hand brushed the thing at the bottom of the pool and a flash of white light filled his eyes causing him to inhale a little water. He grasped the thing and then turned, kicking up to the surface. Fen helped pull him out of the pool, water sloshing over its sides.

 

He coughed a bit and opened his hands to inspect what was inside it. It was...a pocket watch?

 

“I...don’t understand,” he said.

 

“You aren’t meant to,” the goblin king said.

 

Fen and Wilam looked up to see Jareth leaning against the wall across from the pool. He had another glass orb in his hand and it was moving back and forth across his fingers. He stopped moving it and then looked at the pair.

 

“Every labyrinth was made to protect something. That is what ours protects.”

 

He held out a hand for the watch and Wilam reluctantly handed it over. He pressed a button on the top and the lid flipped open. Light spilled out of it along with what sounded like the sigh of a woman.

 

“In this watch is held our source of magic. Our source of magic comes from time, as it is an extension of our powers as sentient beings to create a construct from nothing. Everything is bound by time, though it is of our own creation.”

 

“That seems like a simple enough explanation,” Wilam said. 

 

“But it isn’t,” Jareth responded, “Fen, why did you accompany Wilam in the first place?”

 

“I’m running out of time,” she responded immediately, “I had heard of this power source and I needed more time. I’m sick. I’m dying.”

 

Wilam looked at her in shock.

 

“We all need more time,” Jareth said sadly.

 

He bent down to look at Fen, placing a finger under her chin to lift it to meet his. Tears were filling her eyes but he stood fast and her face was painted grim. 

 

“I only have a few days left,” she said.

 

Wilam fidgeted from foot to foot, watching Jareth and Fen. 

 

“Is it...possible to give time to someone else?” Wilam asked.

 

Jareth turned to Wilam and raised an eyebrow, “I suppose...as long as there is equivalent exchange.”

 

“Your highness, may I give some of my time to Fen?”

 

Jareth threw his head back and laughed, “Oh how selfless,” he said, “How brave and courageous! Why in the world would you do that?”

 

“Fen is my friend.”

 

Fen looked at Wilam in bewilderment. The tears in her eyes had spilled over and streaked down her cheeks. 

 

“I will allow it,” Jareth said, “Come, come, open your watch and I’ll pour some time into it. Then you may give it to Fen.”

 

He advanced on the goblin king, pulling his pocket watch from it. He removed the sketch of Xena and pocketed it before holding out the watch. Carefully, Jareth poured a tiny bit of time into his watch. The watch rattled and shook and the clock hands turned a few times and stopped. Jareth reached out a hand and shut the watch tightly.

 

“There,” he said, “As long as Fen keeps that watch on her, she should be around for a few more...hmm...months. Just long enough to get her things in order.”

 

Wilam handed the watch to Fen and as she took it, she smiled.

 

“Thank you, Wilam. Thank you so much, your highness!”

 

Jareth turned back to the pool and dropped the watch down into it, “I’ll have to set up a few more obstacles now that you two have ruined it a bit, but it’s no trouble. Leave me be now.”

 

The pair turned and made their way back out into the larger chamber, up the stairs, and made the long trek back to the city.

 

“I feel reinvigorated,” Fen said, leaping about.

 

“You got more energy now, huh?” Wilam asked.

 

Fen nodded, smile wide, “Indeed.”

“I never heard you speak of your home. Where do you live?”

 

“Oh I don’t have one,” Fen replied, “I live in the labyrinth corridors.”

 

Wilam tutted, “Well that won’t do. Come home with me for a while. Xena will be sympathetic, I assure you.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

 

Wilam smiled, “It’s no trouble. No trouble at all.”


	6. Epilogue

_ So life in the labyrinth goes on. The goblins in the city keep spending time, and the creatures of the corridors keep protecting that which they do not understand and I keep researching. The only difference is that now I know what we live for. Now I know why we do the things we do, why we have the powers we have. It is a big secret to keep. _

 

_ Fen has passed on, unfortunately. We are having a funeral for her today. In the last few months she was with us she was bright and cheerful. She helped Xena with her blacksmithing and made friends in the city. She was well loved. _

 

_ Now Xena is pregnant. It’s our first child. I have given up adventuring so much and now teach in a school. The anxiety of waiting for the baby to be born is great, but I know we will do well. If the child is a girl, we are naming her Fen.  _

 

_ \-- Wilam’s research journal entry number 613. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! Hopefully this will be a two or three chapter fic. Chapters uploaded sporadically.


End file.
